ABSTRACT The goal of the Biospecimen Processing Core (BPC, Core A) is to provide high-quality, clinically annotated biospecimens to all five research projects in this SPORE application as well as ongoing and future SPORE- sponsored DRP and CEP projects, and to serve as an unparalleled biospecimen resource to the broader cancer research community. The BPC will be responsible for the identification and enrollment of every patient referred to the Siteman Cancer Center with newly diagnosed and relapsed hematologic malignancy (excluding multiple myeloma). Biospecimens from these patients will be collected, processed, and stored by leveraging the extensive infrastructure of the Siteman Cancer Center Tissue Procurement Core (TPC), a CAP-accredited biorepository with over 15 years of experience in biospecimen banking. Clinical data will be collected prospectively by integrating with and extending the mission of an existing Clinical Database Core (CDC), previously established as part of the Genomics of AML (GAML) Program Project to serve as a platform for the investigation of genetic mutations associated with the pathogenesis of MDS and AML. As such, Core A will continue to supplement Cancer Center resources with focused expertise and effort to comprehensively collect, annotate, quality review, and distribute biospecimens specifically for translational leukemia and leukemia- related cancer research. Specific Aims include: Specific Aim 1. To provide expertise in biobanking and clinical annotation to specifically support projects 1- 5 in this SPORE application. Specific Aim 2. To provide an on-going, high quality, clinically annotated biospecimen resource of hematological malignancy patient biospecimens for other translational research projects both within and external to this SPORE program. Specific Aim 3: To create a comprehensive and transparent plan to catalog collected biospecimens and facilitate their distribution to the broader scientific community of hematologic malignancy investigators.